This application seeks support for the activities of CALGB investigators participating through the University of California San Diego School of Medicine and adjunct institutions, in the programs of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. During the coming grant period, we aim to make major contributions to Group accrual, Group science, and Group administration. We project some increase in accrual based on enhanced activities both at the main member institution and in our adjuncts, with a minimum goal of 200 accuerd cases in the first year of this application. We expect to continue to contribute extensively to intellectual productivity of the Group by designing and chairing protocols, presenting pilot observations for Group validation and expansion, and by stimulating more basic research components to Group activities. We plan to continue direct service to the Group by maintaining an active Cell Surface Marker Reference Laboratory of exceptionally high technical quality and scientific sophistication, and use new techniques available within that laboratory to further broaden Group science. Members of our institution expect to continue their major contributions to Group science/administration as chairs (Seagren - Radiation Modality Committee; Johnson - Data Management Committee; Green - Respiratory Disease Committee) or vice-chairs (Royston - Immunology Committee) or Core Committee members of standing Group scientific and administrative committees. We will continue to serve as a clinical resource and research base for CCOP activities of our CCOP adjunct in Las Vegas, Nevada, and are working to further strengthen our clinical trials Outreach Network as a means to both increase accrual and stimulate and strengthen the intellectual vitality and state-of-the-art quality of overall oncology care delivered in the entire San Diego area. Ongoing participation in CALGB continues to serve as an important educational vehicle for Faculty, Fellows, and Housestaff at UCSD, the Veterans Administration Medical Center, the Naval Regional Medical Center, as well as for all the affiliated participants in private practice of hematology and medical oncology who share in our CALGB activities.